Three little words
by imslytherinatheart
Summary: After a year long relationship, Draco ends it when she tells him she loves him. The problem comes in when he realizes he freaked out and wants her back, not to mention she is pregnant with his child and seems to have moved on. HG/DM TL/HG. Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

This story is Rated M for sexual situations, How M it turns out I haven't decided yet but I will let you know if I feel the need to turn it into a strong M rating. Pairings will be DM/HG and HG/TL. I will warn you in advance that I have two endings in mind for this story. One ending is with Dm/Hg and the other with tl/hg. I have not decided which one to use as of yet but there is a possibility that this will end up HG/TL.

I am also going to try my best to update this and my other stories at least once a week. I had writers block on some of them but my mind is slowly getting back up to par. This story however is completely planned out so I shouldn't have an issue with this one.

Hermione Granger groaned as she read the official looking letter that rested in her hands. It was what she was expecting, but desperately hoping the results would say otherwise. The word was as clear as day, that one little word that had been haunting her days and nights for the last week were finally confirmed -- PREGNANT.

She wasn't sure what she should do, but she knew what she felt like doing and planned to have a nice healthy cry as soon as the numbness wore off. She was in shock, she was in pain and she wished she had never met or fell in love with one Draco Malfoy.

They had gotten over the pettiness after school had ended. The names had stopped, they held civil conversations, they even graduated from acquaintances to actual friends but it didn't stop there. For a year they became close friends and during a small get together at the burrow, they became closer... way closer and that is when their official relationship had started – that was a full year ago.

Their relationship was like any other. They had their fights, their good times and everything in between. They were accepted as a couple and grew into a comfortable routine together – it wasn't perfect but it worked for them both and they both seemed happy – until three weeks ago.

Hermione finally let the first tear fall onto that stupid little piece of paper, the paper that confirmed that she had officially ruined her life. Sure, she could have an abortion, the potions made it simple enough but she had been weighing her options for a week now while waiting for the muggle doctor to get her blood results back and abortion just wasn't an option for her, she just couldn't do it.

Her thoughts drifted back to three weeks ago when her relationship ended with the blond Slytherin, she didn't want it to end but he made it perfectly clear that he wasn't ready for the kind of commitment she needed.

They were making love, something that they had done often and as soon as they both fell into that bliss known as an orgasm, those three little words, _I love you_, slipped through her lips and Draco bolted. Three little words were all it took to end a year long relationship and in the chaos of the after effects, neither remembered to use a contraceptive potion or spell, leaving her in the position she was in now.

Her tears fell freely now and she soon found herself climbing into her bed with the paper clutched tightly in her hand. Was she being a typical girl about this? Damn right she was, she was pregnant by the man she loved, the man who bolted at three little words and she felt stupid – alone and stupid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks had passed since she found out she was pregnant and she had finally come to accept it. She still wasn't thrilled about it, but then again she was still nursing her broken heart back to health.

She had gone through the scenarios of how to tell Draco but none seemed to be the right way, after all, the bastard hadn't even owled her to say he was sorry or even to just ask how she was doing, he did however have time to start dating again.

She remembered the day she found out he was dating already, actually it was the day after she found out she was pregnant which made everything seem soo much worse to her. She was sitting at a small restaurant in Diagon Alley when Mr. 'I freak if you say you love me', walked in with a cute little raven haired girl on his arm.

He noticed her immediately, but continued to the table across the room and didn't even spare her a glance – it hurt.

She quickly paid for her meal and left the restaurant, hiding the tears in her eyes, refusing to let him see that she was hurting – she would never show him weakness again.

The pain was still fresh three weeks later as she sat down at her desk, quill in hand. She was angry with him for what he had done and how he had moved on so quickly, but her fairness wasn't easily tampered down and he had the right to know that he was becoming a father.

She let out a sigh as she scratched the quill across the paper, writing those words that would surely give him a heart attack if the words 'I love you' frightened him off, but she didn't care, she half hoped he would.

_Malfoy,_

_I just though you would like to know that I found out three weeks ago that I am pregnant. Whether you want to be a part of it's life or not, I don't care either way. I just felt you had the right to know. I will be fine with or without your help so I leave the decision up to you._

_Granger_

Hermione folded and sealed the paper before sending it off with her small white owl. She then grabbed a hand full of floo powder and went off to a spa, she deserved it after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later, she still hadn't heard from him and despite what she had said in her letter, she was disappointed in his decision. She had tried to push their relationship into the background but falling out of love isn't something one does overnight, no matter how hard you try. She really did want him to at least be a part of their child's life whether or not their relationship ever happened again – she wasn't even sure she wanted to be with him again if he could easily and quickly move on from a long term relationship.

A few more weeks had passed and she was approaching her second month in pregnancy. She was sick, feeling like crap and couldn't even hold down water so she decided it was time to visit a healer for some potion or tips on easing the sickness.

She floo'd to St. Mungo's to make an appointment or be seen if they could – she really hoped they could see her as the sickness was just getting worse. She approached the counter and took a few deep breaths, trying desperately to hold down the sudden lurch in her stomach.

"Can I help you miss?" The elderly nurse behind the counter asked

"Yes, I just need to find out where I would go to make an appointment to be seen by an obstetrician."

The old woman smiled, "Go down that hall, you will make three left turns, then a right and you should see a sign that will direct you the rest of the way."

Hermione thanked the woman and started down the hall, walking with her head down and only looking up every ten feet or so. She navigated the first two turns but somewhere along the way she must have gotten lost or just couldn't concentrate due to the urge to find the nearest bathroom.

She slumped against the wall and let out a soft sob, she hated this.

"Are you alright?" A deep voice suddenly came up next to her.

Hermione wiped her eyes and looked up to the young healer who was looking at her with concern

"I -I'm just trying to find the Obstetrician." she said softly, "And I seem to have lost my way."

The healer smiled and gently took her arm into the crook of his, "Well then, it is your lucky day because I happen to be the man you need to see."

She quickly glanced at his white coat with and noticed the O/B in dark blue letters.

"Come with me, my next appointment just canceled so I can see you if you would like."

Hermione smiled gratefully and allowed the healer to take her to his ward. He personally escorted her into a room and gave her a clipboard to fill out.

"Fill out everything and I will be back to check on you in ten minutes." The healer stated before walking out of the room.

Hermione looked at the papers and quickly started filling them out, skipping over a few sections along the way. She filled out her medical history, and most of the information before putting the clipboard down and waiting patiently, eying the proximity of the trash can just in case.

A knock came at the door, signaling that the healer was coming back in and she let out a sigh of relief – she was closer to hopefully getting some relief.

"All done?" He asked as he took the clip board and sat down.

"I had to skip a few parts here and there but other then that."

"Good, good, by the way, I'm healer Lewis and you are... Hermione Granger – interesting name" he added, knowing he had heard it somewhere before.

Hermione just gave him a small smile, everyone knew who she was thanks to helping Harry bring down Voldemort.

"You have no one listed as a next of kin?" he questioned

Hermione shook her head, "My parents have passed away and no one else knows I'm pregnant yet – I'd prefer to keep it that way if possible."

"What about the child's father?"

"I told him I was pregnant, but that was a few weeks ago and I've heard nothing from him."

Healer Lewis again nodded and wrote something down on the clipboard.

"You say you are about 8 weeks along?"

"Thats what I calculated."

"Well, I will check just to be certain."

He then placed the clip board down and pulled his wand from his pocket.

"Please lay back so I can check the dates."

Hermione did as asked and watched as an 8 appeared in blue over her stomach.

"You were spot on, you have no idea how many women don't have a clue."

Hermione smiled, "It was the last time I was with the father, we got distracted and didn't use a charm or potion."

Healer Lewis smiled, "That happens a lot. A lot of couples get caught up in the moment and forget."

Hermione gave off a sarcastic laugh, "I was distracted because my boyfriend of a year bolted directly afterwards when I said those three scary words."

The healer shook his head, "The man was an idiot then." he said as he helped her up.

The appointment continued as normal and Hermione ended up with a potion that she would have to take once a week to get rid of the morning sickness. She scheduled for her next appointment and started to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to see Healer Lewis behind her, "Listen, Hermione, I was just curious if you would like to go out to eat sometime. You seem like you need someone to talk to and I wouldn't mind having a new friend either. I'm sorry if I sound to forward."

Hermione smiled, Healer Lewis was definitely a looker and since Draco moved on so quickly, why couldn't she – this might just be what she needed to get over him a little quicker.

Hermione let out a laugh, "Only on one condition – I want to know your first name. I cant very well have a conversation with you and call you Healer Lewis all the time."

He smiled, "Thomas.. Thomas Lewis is my name."

Hermione gave him a nod and arranged to go out that night when his shift was over.

Hermione left St. Mungo's with a smile on her face and her heart a little lighter – she would get Draco, no Malfoy off of her mind sooner then she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas appeared at Hermione's door at exactly seven o'clock as decided. He had only been off work for an hour, giving him just enough time to shower and change but he was anxious to take the young witch out, she captivated him for some reason.

He had thought about her for the rest of the day after she had left, wondering who the idiot was that let her go for saying 'I love you', something he would love to hear from a girl who wasn't just interested in him because of his status as a well respected healer.

He was four years older then Hermione but that wasn't a big deal to him, he really wanted to get to know her and see if there was anything there, he wanted a relationship that lasted for longer then a month or two, he wanted to settle down and get married eventually and he wanted to start a family of his own – he would treat her child as his own if it got that far.

He finally raised his hand and knocked on the door. A minute later, Hermione answered wearing a little black dress that took his breath away.

"You look wonderful." he stated as he lifted her hand to his mouth and gave it a sweet kiss.

Hermione blushed and thanked him before he placed her hand in the crook of his arm and apparated him to a nice restaurant near Diagon Alley.

"This place is really good you know – one of the best around." Thomas stated

"It looks lovely, very relaxing." she replied with a smile.

Thomas gave her a smile and led her inside. The host took them to a table near a window and seated them with a smile.

"I'm Anthony and I will be serving you this evening. Can I start you off with a drink?"

Thomas gestured for her to go first, "I'll just take an iced tea with a wedge of lemon." she ordered

"and I'll have the same" Thomas answered after her.

Anthony snapped his little black book closed, handed them the menu's and left to fill the orders.

"So tell me, How long did you and the father date?" he asked, trying to get the conversation rolling.

Hermione smiled, "A year, but we've known each other since we were 11. We hated each other for the first 8 years but we eventually became friends then lovers."

" I still don't understand why he would leave after you professed your love for him, the not answer about the baby."

"To be honest, I think the love part scared the living daylights out of him and the baby... well, he comes from a long line of pure bloods and all though he managed to put the fact that I was a muggle born behind him, I don't think he is keen on having a half blood child."

"Are you sure thats the reason.. sounds kind of petty to me." he asked

"No, I'm not sure but it is all I have to go on due to the fact that he hasn't even made an effort to talk to me and that is the only reason I can figure."

Thomas shook his head, "Well if blood status is a reason to stay away from a child then you are better off without him. I happen to be a pure blood as well and the fact that you are muggle born means nothing to me. As far as I am concerned, you are a witch and that is all there is to it."

Hermione smiled, she liked him already.

Anthony soon arrived with the drinks and took their orders, leaving them to talk about their lives, schooling, and even their families. He was easy to talk to and had a pleasant disposition. The kicker for her was the fact the head had been in Slytherin as a fifth year when she came to Hogwarts.

The conversation flowed easily and continued even after they had finished their meals.

"Would you like to go for a walk? The night is still young and I think Anthony is ready to have some fresh people at this table."

Hermione laughed, "A walk sounds nice."

Thomas signaled for the waiter and paid, leaving a generous tip before holding his hand out for Hermione and once again tucking her hand in the crook of his arm. They left the restaurant full of smiles, unaware of the gray eyes that had been watching them the entire time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco watched as they left the restaurant and he couldn't help the little growl that left his mouth. He had decided to take his mother out for a nice dinner to tell her about Hermione and the baby to see where she stood on it.

He had received her owl and almost choked on his lunch that day. A million thoughts had been running through his mind since then but the idea of fatherhood scared the hell out of him and he didn't know how to react – he needed his mothers help.

"Who are you growling at Draco – it's unbecoming." Narcissa asked as she sipped her wine.

"Mother, I've got a little problem and I was hoping you could help me with it."

Narcissa nodded and urged him to continue.

"You know that Hermione and I are no longer together right?"

"I do and I still say that it is a pity that you two split up – I liked her."

Draco nodded, "Well you see – the break up is my fault. She told me she loved me and I freaked out and dumped her."

Narcissa rolled up the menu and swatted Draco over the head, "What a stupid thing to do – you were crazy about her."

"I know I was, I just freaked out and ended it, but thats not the big problem here."

"Oh"

Draco reach into his pocket and handed her the letter from Hermione. Narcissa scanned the letter quickly and gasped, smacking him with the menu once again, this time a little harder.

"You need to fix this Draco."

"I know mum, but I think she has moved on already."

"Why would you say that?" she asked, "Hermione loved you and you haven't been apart all that long."

Draco prepared himself to be swatted again before answering, "Well, she kind of saw me when I took Blaise's sister out as a favor for him... three weeks after we broke up and I didn't do anything to explain the situation to her."

SWAT

"I raised you better then this Draco."

"Can you please stop hitting me, people are looking."

Narcissa swatted him once more just because and finally placed the menu back down.

"Anyways, I just watched Hermione walk out of here with a nice looking Bloke on her arm."

Narcissa reached for her menu again but Draco quickly pulled it away.

"You need to fix this Draco. If you love her you better let her know before it is too late."

Draco sighed, he knew his mother was right and he did love her. He was just to ashamed to go after her when he acted like a spaz.

"I'll fix it Mother, somehow."


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione glanced at the calendar on the wall. She was officially 9 weeks and she still hadn't heard anything from Draco. She wondered to herself how she could have been so wrong about him, how she allowed herself to trust him and even though she and Thomas were getting along great, she still missed him.

She sighed and stood from her bed to finish getting ready. Thomas was taking her to a charity event at St.Mungo's and with him being one of the speakers, she needed to look her best. She finished up her make up, making sure the circles under her eyes were completely covered before moving on to her hair and dress.

At exactly 7:30, Thomas showed up in an expensive looking pair of black silk robes and looked every bit the hansom doctor in the movies that all the girls swooned over.

"Wow, I feel under dressed compared to you." Hermione stated.

"Don't be silly, You will be the best looking witch there." he said with a grin, "Are you ready?"

"Yes I am, Just give me one minute to grab my purse and lock up."

Thomas gave her a nod and waited in the hall for her to finish. Hermione couldn't help but smile when she went back in to grab her purse, she noticed the pair of silver snakes pinned on his robes, _"Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin."_ she thought to herself.

Hermione and Thomas arrived at the event ten minutes later and as soon as they walked in the door, all eyes turned to them, making Hermione clutch onto Thomas a little tighter.

"They wont bite you know." Thomas said with a chuckle.

Hermione swatted him arm playfully and grinned, "I know that – I'm just not used to being in the spot light now a days."

"Well there is nothing for you to worry about, I can tell that I am the envy of every male in the place."

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes in a playful and allowed him to walk her over to a group of his colleagues.

"I want to introduce you to my parter. I will not be able to attend to your medical care as it goes against policy but I can assure you he is one of the best around."

"What's his name?"

"Joesph Hall. He has been an obstetrician for almost twenty years and has never had a complaint."

"Sounds like he knows what he's doing." She commented as they approached the short balding man.

"Joesph" Thomas greeted, "I would like to introduce you to Hermione Granger."

Joesph gave her a bright smile and lifted her hand to his mouth much like Thomas had done on their first date.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Granger."

"You as well." she replied

"Uhh, Joseph, Hermione was a patient of mine and due to policy – well you know the drill."

Joesph nodded, "How far along are you dear?"

"Nine weeks today."

"Good, good, still early then. I would like you to come in one day next weeks so I can have my initial look at you and we will take it from there."

Hermione nodded and thanked him before Thomas pulled her away to mingle. They talked to quite a few people and Hermione found that she was actually having a really nice time and was starting to loosen up a bit – until she saw him.

Hermione gripped onto Thomas arm a bit tighter, unaware that she was doing anything.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Thomas asked as he turned his attention completely towards her.

"I-I'm fine." she stated, "It's just, he's here and I didn't expect him to be."

"Who?"

"The father." she said quietly, "and he's coming over here."

Thomas put his arm around her shoulders to offer her more support just in case the father was really a bastard. He glanced around and noticed Draco walking towards them.

"The baby is a Malfoy?" Thomas asked

Hermione could do nothing but nod as he got closer.

"That explains a lot." he stated, "Don't worry I wont leave you to deal with him alone."

"Thanks" she said in a whisper.

The closer Draco got, the sicker Hermione started to feel, despite the potion. It felt like someone was sitting on her chest and spinning her in circles. She didn't know what was to happen or how he was going to act and she just hoped he could keep his composure in front of everyone.

He stopped right in front of her, Looked Thomas up and down like he was assessing the man before finally turning his attention towards Hermione.

"Hermione, do you mind if I have a word with you?" He asked politely, knowing that if he caused a scene his mother would probably hit him with something harder then a menu.

Thomas looked to Hermione to see what she wanted him to do and when she gave him a nod, he walked over to Joseph after telling her he would be watching out for her.

"Moved on I see." Draco said in a sarcastic voice. He knew he should be playing nice, but seeing her clutch another man sent his blood boiling.

"Like wise." She replied, "I noticed the little raven haired girl in the restaurant."

Draco nodded and still didn't explain the situation, after all, she was with another guy already.

"Well, I guess that fact that we've moved on is neither here nor there. What we do need to discuss is the baby."

"Agreed" she said shortly, she still wasn't over the fact that he had taken so long to approach her.

"How far along are you now?"

"nine weeks"

"and have you seen a healer yet?"

"I have and everything is fine so far."

"good" he said before pausing for a few seconds, "to answer your letter, I do want to be involved as well as my mother and father."

That statement shocked her a little. Lucius didn't accept their relationship and she was sure he would not lay claim to a half blood grandchild.

"Alright." she stated, not knowing where to go from there. Luckily Draco stepped in.

"I'd like to attend the appointments with you and be involved as much as possible.

"Thats fine." she replied, "Why don't you meet me sometime next week and we can try to work out the details."

"Why not now?" he asked confused.

Hermione sighed, " Because my date is getting ready to be called up to speak and as his date, I need to show my support for him."

Draco clinched his hand a bit, he was not use to being dismissed.

"I will owl you tonight to set up a date and time."

"Alright, I'll be expecting your letter." and with that she walked away and back over to Thomas where he was just being called to the podium.

Draco followed the pair with his eyes and once again couldn't help the growl that came from him as Thomas placed his hand on the small of her back and led her towards the front.

Draco listened as Thomas was announced and quickly filed the name away to reference later, after all, Thomas was his opposition and the name of the game was to know your challenger.

* * *

The benefit ended around three hours later. Thomas contributed a large amount of his own money towards the cause as it was to improve the maternity wing as well as purchasing some well needed supplies.

"You looked exhausted." Thomas stated while rubbing small circles on her back.

"I am and have been for a few weeks now... hormonal changes I believe." She answered, not even offended at his comment.

"And you would be correct, but don't worry, you should start leveling out in about three weeks or so."

"Thank Merlin" she said with a laugh.

"Would you like to come back to my place – nothing funny-" he added quickly, "Just to watch a movie or something... get you off your feet for a while."

Hermione smiled at him, They had been seeing each other for a week and he had yet to even kiss her. He was a gentleman on all respects and she knew she would be safe with him.

"Sounds good to me. It would be nice to actually sit down and watch a movie with someone."

Thomas took her by the arm and walked her away from the benefit, unaware of the blond that was watching and listening to them the entire time. He wasn't happy.

They appeared at his large apartment and once inside, she couldn't help but laugh. The place was decorated completely male... nice.. but male and once again the Slytherin colors prevailed.

"It's not that bad." he said with a laugh

"No, no, I think it's lovely. I just can help but laugh at the Slytherin colors."

Thomas smirked, "Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin – but some of us tend to grow out of some of the Slytherin traits after a while."

"The living room is through that hall. Go in, kick off you shoes and relax, I'll get us a snack and something to drink."

Hermione went the way he directed and quickly sat on the fluffy green couch, removing her shoes immediately.

It only took Thomas a few minutes to join her with two wine glasses full of milk and two ham sandwiches.

"Hope you like ham... it was all I had as I eat mostly hospital food."

"Ham is good and now that I'm looking at it, I'm absolutely starving."

Thomas handed her the bigger sandwich and wine glass full of milk before sitting himself beside her. With a flick of his wand, he turned on a movie that she had mentioned on the first date and flicked the lights down a bit.

"You remembered the movie?" She asked surprised

"My memory is like a steel trap. Once something goes in, it stays."

Hermione smiled and settled in closer to him. She couldn't understand but she felt completely comfortable around him and allowed herself to relax against him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and started the movie.

Around 45 minutes into the movie, He and Hermione both passed out on the couch and slept there for the entire night.

* * *

A/N: Draco will start getting more involved in the next couple chapters. I plan on taking this story somewhat slower then usual as I'm kind of tired of the normal she forgives him right away and everything is good


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione woke up the next morning leaned up against a warm body. She glanced over and smiled at Thomas, he had his arm wrapped around her shoulder, holding her to him, sound asleep with his head cocked in a very uncomfortable looking position and just a tiny bit of drool seeping from the corner of his mouth.

Most girls would find this gross but she found it endearing in a weird way. He had fallen asleep on the couch with her, in an obviously uncomfortable position for his taller frame and didn't seem bothered enough to try and move her.

"Am I drooling?" he mumbled, looking at her with one eye

Hermione chuckled, "Just a tiny bit."

He groaned.

"It's okay really" she told him in a cheerful voice, "Because I apparently drooled on your arm."

He glanced down and noticed the small wet spot and laughed. He sat up straighter and stretched, popping his back and neck as he did so.

"Remind me that couches are not the best place to sleep." he mumbled

"Agreed" She replied, standing from the couch so she could stretch herself.

Thomas took her out to breakfast considering his food supply was severely lacking. He made a mental note to make it to the market to stock up a bit. He then took her back to her flat as he had to be at the hospital in an hour for a 14 hour shift.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" he asked as he walked her just inside the door.

"Nothing that I know of. I know Draco is supposed to owl me for a date and time to discuss the baby, but other then that."

Thomas nodded, "Well then, Would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow night?"

Hermione smiled, "Of course... what time?"

"I get off at 5 tomorrow... would say 7 be alright?"

"Sounds good to me." she replied.

He then took his chances, he knew she would either accept his kiss or slap him but there was only one way to find out. He raised his hand to her cheek and leaned in, placing a short but effective kiss on her lips. -- she didn't pull away.

"Ahem" a voice cleared from the couch.

Hermione whipped around to see an angry looking blond sitting on her couch and by the looks of him, he had been there for a while.

'Will you be alright?" Thomas asked. He knew the Malfoy's didn't have the best reputation.

"I'll be fine." she stated, stepping up to kiss him again, " and I'll see you tomorrow at 7."

Thomas gave her a nod, then nodded at Draco before apparating away.

"Moving on quickly I see." Draco sneered as he took on her rumpled clothes.

"I'll have you know that I have not done anything with him...yet." she knew that would piss him off but dammit he deserved it.

"So you sleep at some guys house?"

"I feel asleep on his couch as we watched a movie... but really, that's none of your business."

Draco waved his hand dismissively, he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was being truthful.

"Why are you in my flat?" she asked as it dawned on her where he was.

"I came here last night to talk."

"I told you to send an owl – you just cant pop over here anytime you want now, You ended things with me remember?"

"Thats neither here nor there. The fact is, you are carrying my child and I will continue to pop over to check on you whenever I feel the need."

"I'll change the wards." She said while crossing her arms.

"And I will get passed them like I always do."

She had tried to block him out a few times before during arguments but he always managed to get through them.

She huffed but made her way to the couch and sat down, "Whatever, lets just get this figured out."

"Fine by me."

They agreed that he would be involved as much as possible, including going to every appointment she had. He had insisted on using the Malfoy healer, but Hermione refused saying Thomas and Joseph would be her choice and he would just have to deal with it. They discussed living arrangements for after the baby was born, but he didn't commit himself to anything – if he had his way, they would be back together before the baby was born and living with him.

"Is there anything else?" she asked, starting to feel tired again – she was really starting to hate her hormones.

"Actually, I would like to discuss our relationship or lack there of." he replied

Hermione flipped her head back onto the back of the couch and sighed, "What's to discuss? I said I loved you.. you freaked out and within a few weeks you were already with someone else – seems pretty open and shut to me."

Draco shook his head, "That girl you saw me with was Blaise's sister.. I was merely taking her out as a favor to Blaise, nothing happened between us."

She quirked an eyebrow, "and I care why?"

"Dammit Hermione." Draco said while standing, "I told you that so you wouldn't think I wasn't just going out with random women... I want us to try again."

Hermione shook her head, "I'm seeing Thomas now and I'm happy with things so far."

"But that is my child you are carrying, not his."

"I know that Draco, he knows that but that doesn't change anything." Hermione replied while standing herself, "The fact of the matter is, I told you I loved you. I figured after a year it would be alright but you bolted, you left me feeling like I was wrong for saying it. If you couldn't handle what I said, how are you going to handle it when this baby says it – are you going to bolt on him or her too."

"I just wasn't expecting that and I panicked .. I'm sorry."

"And what about not replying when I told you I was pregnant? You left me hanging for weeks – it's not like I get pregnant everyday by a man who freaks out at the first sign of affection."

"I had to figure things out. I had to work out what I was going to do and how I was going to do it. It was a bit of a shock for me."

"I didn't have a chance to think on it.. I was pregnant, sick and had no one to help me. I had to deal with the first part of this alone while you sat in your parents manor, debating on what was best for Draco, not what was best for me or the baby."

Draco raised his hands in defeat, he knew she had a point and arguing it would do no good.

"Can we at least try? I want to be in both of your lives full time not part time while another man raises my child."

Hermione wanted to jump in his arms and tell him yes. She still loved him but his lack of response and his behavior made her seriously consider what their relationship was really made of. If he had returned her feelings, she felt that he should have come to her right away when she owled him.. not waited for weeks.

"Look Draco, I am really tired right now and I'm not entirely sure what I want from you. Just give me time to decide on my next move, let me decide what is best for me and this child."

Draco nodded, she was obviously not going to just take him back so he was going to have to work for it, prove to her that he could be the man she needed him to be. He wasn't sure what was going to happen but he was sure this Thomas guy was not going to play daddy to a Malfoy, not while he still had a breath in his body.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: IMPORTANT... I was going over this story and realized I left out a few warnings. I have added them in the first chapter so if you are a hard core HG/DM fan, I suggest you read the warnings and take it from there. I wanted to make sure everyone was aware of how this story might go before you invest yourself into reading and possibly getting disappointed in the end. I have also added a poll to my profile so check it out. Again I apologize for any that have started to read this and aren't comfortable with the added warnings.

--

Draco arrived at St. Mungo's at exactly 4 o'clock. Hermione had an appointment with Joseph for her 12th week check up and he would finally get a chance to be involved with the pregnancy. He cringed knowing that Thomas would be there as well but it was just something he was going to have to get used to for the time being.

When he reached the waiting area, Hermione was sitting in a chair while talking to Thomas with their hands clasped together. Draco rolled his eyes but walked forward, determined to break up the mushy scene.

"I'm not late am I?" he asked while sitting in the chair next to her.

Hermione gave Thomas a quick kiss as he was heading to visit one of his patients before turning to Draco.

"No, you're on time. Joseph is just finishing up with his last patient."

Draco nodded but cringed, He didn't like the fact that she was being seen by someone in such a public place – he still felt the Malfoy's private healer would be the best option.

They waited for about five more minutes before Joseph came out and called for Hermione and Draco. They followed him down the hall and into a room that looked exactly like the one she had been in before.

"How are you doing Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy?" Joseph asked

Hermione cleared her throat, "Much better then the first time I came in."

"Yes, yes, I seem to remember Thomas telling me you were in pretty bad shape when he found you."

Draco looked at her with a confused glance, she hadn't said anything about problems.

"Ah, yes, but he fixed me up. I am also no longer on the potion." She replied

"Are you still sick?"

"Just a little but not as much – nothing worth taking a potion for."

Joseph gave her a smile, "I guess there are benefits of dating an Obstetrician."

She laughed as Draco glared, "Yes there is. I also know what I'm getting into with all the changes."

Joseph smiled again and sat the clip board down.

"We are just going to do a basic health check on you and the baby. I can also tell you if the child is male or female today if you would like."

Hermione glanced over to Draco, "I want to know but if you don't I will just tell him to write it down for me."

"No, no, I want to know if I'm going to be having a son or daughter." he replied, happy that she actually consulted him in the decision.

She laid back on the table as Joseph ran his wand over her body. He told her as he went that the baby had good vitals, was growing right on target. He then told her that her health was fine other then a small vitamin deficiency and gave her some prenatal vitamins.

"Now, are you both agreed on knowing the sex of the child?"

Draco and Hermione both nodded. Hermione didn't care either way and neither did Draco – it was just easier to get what the baby needed when they knew the sex.

"Very well, congratulations, you are having a boy." Joseph said with a large smile.

Hermione smiled, a boy would be nice and she was happy with it. Draco however froze, he was going to have a son – a son, and he was very close to jumping up and shouting with joy.

"Thank you." Hermione said with a large grin, she felt like she had won the lottery.

Draco nodded, still unable to speak.

"I want to see you back in four weeks for the regular check up. I also want you to take your vitamins everyday, don't stress yourself out and enjoy your pregnancy."

Hermione thanked him once again as did Draco and made her way out to schedule her next appointment. She set it up for when she turned 16 weeks and bid the receptionist good-bye.

"So, what do you think?" she asked as they made their way out to the waiting room.

"I'm thrilled to be having a son." he replied, "and I would like you to come to dinner with me so we can possibly discuss names."

Hermione shook her head, "I can't do it tonight but tomorrow I don't have any plans – can we do it then?"

Draco was about to ask what she was doing tonight when his thoughts were answered by the sight of Thomas walking through the door.

"Ready to go Luv?" He asked, bending down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Yeah, just a second." she replied with a smile before turning back to Draco.

"So are we on for tomorrow?" she asked

"Yeah, I'll pick you up around 7" he mumbled, pissed that she was actually choosing to go out with another man rather then him.

"Good, I'll see you then." She leaned forward and gave him an awkward hug before turning and joining arms with Thomas.

Draco stood there for a minute as he watch the pair walk away. He couldn't help but feel a little rejected as she smiled at Thomas the way she use to smile at him. He could see that they were engaging in playful banter as they rounded the corner and all he could do is shake his head – it could have been him walking with her if he had just tried to control his feelings a little better.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

I am stopping this here for the night as the next chapter will have TL/HG lemons in it. I put this in the warning from the beginning and I'm putting it in here. If you are a strict HG/DM reader, you may want to skip the next chapter or stop reading the story. I hate to lose readers but I feel it only right to inform you in advance instead of just springing it on you.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Short chapter but I wanted to let you know that this story will end up being DM/HG. I have been watching the polls and the results don't even come close to putting TL with her in the end. Forgive the shortness of this chapter but I am also trying to update some of my other stories today as well.

N/C17

Hermione wasn't quite sure how it happened but sometime during the evening, the sweet, gentle kissing had turned into deep, heated kissing and moved from there. Thomas apparated them back to his flat where the kissing continued and the heavy petting had begun.

"We need to stop Hermione." Thomas finally managed to get out. He was to the point that if they didn't stop, things were going to happen and he didn't want her to regret it.

"Why? I don't want to stop." she muttered before pulling his mouth back down to hers.

Thomas continued to kiss her while bringing his hand to her breast. He had planned on taking things slow with her but the chemistry between them was strong and when she started deepening the kisses in the park, he couldn't help but go with it.

"I don't want you to do anything you will regret in the morning. Don't get me wrong, I like this but I don't want to mess things up."

"I wont. It wont." she breathed, "Thomas, I'm not a child or an emotional wreck. I want this between us."

Thomas felt like his pants were going to explode and if she was really sure about this, he wasn't going to turn it down. He nodded and stood from the couch.

"My bedroom then" he said and led her to his room.

Once they were inside in his room, Hermione took the direct approach and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing a well toned chest. Before she started dating Draco, she was timid and shy when it came to intimacy but after a year of dating the rambunctious slytherin, she learned it was okay to take the bull by the horns and go for what you wanted.

Thomas complied as she stripped him down. He wasn't used to having a woman take charge and he found he liked the confident woman – maybe it was a slytherin thing. He quickly returned the favor and stripped her of everything except her knickers before laying her down in the bed. He crawled up next to her and reclaimed her mouth into a kiss as he ran his large hand over her breast and stomach.

Hermione was done with foreplay, they had been kissing and petting for over an hour and she wanted some relief.

"Thomas" she whispered, "I need you... now."

He rose from beside her and crawled on top, putting himself between her legs. Hermione could feel the tip of his cock at her entrance and didn't know why he hadn't slipped inside her yet..

"Are you absolutely sure?" he asked once more.

Hermione nodded and wrapped her legs around him, pulling him so that he sunk into her. Hermione groaned as he buried himself to the hilt with a grunt.

"Oh Merlin." she finally said. She was used to getting it all the time with Draco and having gone three months without it was close to torture.

Thomas started slowly at first, wanting to take his time with her but her mewing and gyrating was making that difficult for him. He picked up his pace, loving the warm tightness around him and thrust into her faster and harder, caressing her inner walls with intensity.

It didn't take long for Hermione to feel her resolve collapsing and Thomas didn't know how much longer he was going to last either as she started to tighten around him.

"Oh gods Hermione" he growled as she tightened around him even more.

Those simple words sent a shock through her body, setting the threatening orgasm into motion. She arched her back, clawed his shoulders and stiffened as he worked her orgasm out of her. Her body clamped down around him, sending him over the edge as he stiffened above her and released. They collapsed in a pile of sweaty limbs, sated and happy.

* * *

The next evening, Draco arrived at Hermione's flat at exactly 7 as discussed. Draco had been having an odd feeling since last night that the scales had tipped out of his favor and decided to up the ante a little. He refused to lose Hermione to another man and if he had to play dirty to make sure he got her back, then so be it.

Another A/N: after this chapter, Draco will become way more involved in this story as he fights for his woman. lol


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this is not an update

Sorry this is not an update. I just want to let you all know that my mom had surgery last Tuesday and I've been caring for her since. Unfortunately, her hip slipped out of place and she made need a second operation so my updates will be coming when I have a chance to breathe. I'm sorry for putting this off but I'm doing what I need to do. I will hopefully be able to update some tomorrow evening.

Thanks

Randi


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to those who have stayed with me and wished my mom well

A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to those who have stayed with me and wished my mom well. I hope things will be getting back to somewhat normal now and I will try to keep my stories updated.

"What about naming him Draco?" Draco asked, "I wouldn't mind him being named after me."

"Uhh – Well, I think one Draco is enough, I'm not sure the world could handle another." Hermione replied with a smirk.

The pair had been at the restaurant for almost an hour trying to come up with names. Hermione had to admit that being with Draco alone again in public was very odd now. She was nervous and a little jumpy being around her ex lover and father of her child.

"Any other names you can think of then?"

"What about something neutral, something not connected to anyone unparticular?"

"Malfoy's don't have 'normal' names." He replied, "We've got to come up with something that stands out."

Hermione sighed, this was going to be a difficult process.

0000000000000

Thirty minutes later, Draco took Hermione back to her flat and settled them on the couch. He wanted to talk to her in the privacy of her flat without any prying ears around. Draco had been trying to figure out a way to win her back and get Thomas out of the picture.

"So, are you and this Thomas guy serious?" He asked

Hermione blushed when she thought about the night before, sending Draco's anger into action. He knew they were seeing each other but he didn't expect her to be doing anything with him that would make her blush. The thought of Thomas or any other man touching her made his blood boil.

"We are getting serious." She answered, "He is a very nice man who cares for me greatly."

"I see, and what about our child? What does Thomas plan to do when he is born?"

Hermione shrugged, "He says he would treat the baby like his own. He loves children and wants a few of his own as well so I don't think there will be any problems."

"I don't like the idea of another man raising my child."

Herione sighed, "Draco, You cant expect me to be alone forever. You ended things with me and I have moved on. Thomas is a mature, caring man and I need someone like that in my life that can give me the emotional support… and companionship I need."

"Then give me another chance." Draco replied, "I can be those things."

"It's too late for that Draco." She said sadly

"Why?"

"Because I am committed to Thomas now and until that changes or something else happens… I'm sticking with him."

"BUT THIS IS MY SON WE ARE TALKING ABOUT!!"

"And he always will be, Draco, but there is no law saying we have to be together in order to have a child."

"I know that, but I want our child to be raised by the two of us – not the three of us."

Hermione sighed again, she didn't know what else to say.

"Do you love him? Do you love him like you loved me?" Draco asked

Hermione shook her head, "No, I don't love him yet… but I wouldn't be a hard thing to do." She replied honestly.

He was making this hard for her. She still loved Draco and could easily fall back into place with him but she didn't, no couldn't hurt Thomas like that… she just couldn't.

Draco stood from the couch and pulled her up with him. Without any warning, he pulled her to him and kissed her. He poured everything he had into the kiss, every emotion, every feeling he was capable of went into it, trying to show and prove to her that he had changed.

The kiss continued to deepen and as much as Hermione knew she should pull away, she was in a trance and couldn't. Flashes of their time together kept entering her mind, reminding her of what they once had together and were causing her to become very confused.

"Tell me you don't miss this, Tell me you don't want me." He whispered, not pulling away from her mouth.

She didn't reply, couldn't reply but she was aware that she needed time. Draco had awakened the feelings once again and it was mentally tearing her into little pieces, especially after what she had done with Thomas. Part of her wanted to cling to Draco for dear life while the other wanted to run to Thomas – she didn't know what to do.

"Draco, Stop." She whispered, "I-I cant do this… I need time to think."

"No, I want you to remember me, remember what we had and what we could be again." He replied before pulling her into the kiss again.

He pressed his body into hers, letting her feel how perfectly they fit together. He might not change her mind… tonight, but he was going to put a definite doubt in her mind of who she really wanted.'

"Please go, Draco, I need to – I need to think." She muttered as she pulled away from him. She instantly felt the warmth of his body leave hers and she didn't know whether to feel relief or sorrow for the loss.

"I'm coming back tomorrow." He stated before placing one more, small kiss on her lips and disappearing with a pop.

Hermione plopped back down on the couch. Her mind was going into a million different directions at once but all she wanted was to go to bed and have the whole thing turn out to be a fluke. She slumped against the back of the couch, placed her hand on her belly and quickly fell asleep, seeing images of both Draco and Thomas floating through her mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione was the girl that always had everything planned

Hermione was the girl that always had everything planned. She was organized, thought everything out as much as possible before acting, and was always, always the one that knew what was going on. She took pride in that and made sure it never wavered – that was until the male species became involved.

It had been a week since the night with Draco and she was avoiding him at all cost. Confusion seeped into her every thought and feeling she had and she didn't like it at all. Confusion was not one of her things, she always knew what to do, always had a plan for everything and being confused was just unheard of for her.

She could still feel Thomas' touch on her body and when she would close her eyes to reminisce, Draco's face would appear before her, breaking her out of whatever little day dream she was having. It angered and aroused her, made her want him and made her want to push him away, there seemed to be no happy medium for it.

During the last week she had also avoided Thomas. She knew it was wrong, she knew he didn't do anything wrong to her but she felt like she was the one that had wronged him. She could have pulled away from Draco quicker, she could have pushed him away and ordered him to leave – but she didn't and that fact bothered her as well. Why didn't she?

Thomas had sent an owl a day and she would always reply with an excuse. The first day she told him she was busy. The second day she wasn't feeling well, the third day she was caught up in a book and the excuses continued. Hermione didn't think she was doing any harm by her excuses but she was.

Thomas was seriously regretting the night they had sex. He was worried he had scared her off and made things awkward between them. He would give anything to go back and change things but it was too late and he didn't know where to go from here – other than to her apartment to see what was really going on.

When his shift ended, he didn't even go back to his place, he instead apparated straight to her flat to find out the status of their relationship. If it was over, he needed closure so he could move on but he would try and fight for their relationship first.

Thomas knocked for around five minutes before a haggard looking Hermione opened the door. Her hair was wild, her skin was pale and she had bags under her eyes big enough to pack his flat in.

"We need to talk." Thomas said to her.

Hermione nodded and moved to the side, allowing him to enter her place. She shut and warded the door behind him before going back to her spot on the couch, still not saying a word.

"Tell me what is going on. Do you regret what we did?" He asked

She shook her head 'no' and suddenly started to tear up again – Merlin she was tired of crying.

Thomas sighed and made his way over to her. He sat down on the couch and pulled her to him, relieved when she leaned into him for comfort.

"I need to know what is going on. I cant help you if I don't." He said softly

Her shoulders slumped, "You'll hate me – I don't want to hurt you."

"Shhh, I won't hate you but I really need to know what is bothering you." He assured her

For the next ten minute and a lot of crying in that time, she managed to explain everything to him; The kiss, her lingering feelings.. everything and the more she told, the worse she felt.

"I should have made him quit sooner, but I couldn't." she said again.

Thomas continued to rub her back. He wasn't angry with her, he didn't even blame her but Draco was another story. He was slightly angry at Dracos' methods, but he understood him. He knew if she was carrying his child, he would do everything in his powers to keep her and win her back too. Thomas was angrier with Draco for making her feel the way she did. Hermione was a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin and he didn't think she fully understood how they worked, especially when they were going after something they wanted.

"Listen to me" he stated in a firm voice, "You have no reason to feel guilty, you have no reason to be doing this to yourself. I understand your confusion, I really do and I want you to seriously think about everything before you go making any permanent decisions."

"But I want to be with you." She said weakly

Thomas gave her a tight hug and kissed her forehead, "You do right now but Draco is the father of your child. He is doing what he has to do to win you back…I would do the same thing."

"But why? I just don't understand any of this." She whined and she knew she did.

"He didn't have to bolt when I said I loved him, he didn't have to go weeks with ignoring me, and he doesn't need to be confusing me now either."

Thomas chucked at her. He didn't want to lose her, he really didn't but he would step out gracefully if she decided to go back with Draco for the sake of the child.

"Look, I want you to clear your mind, make a list of pros and cons for the both of us and try to sort it all out. Take a week to yourself to make up your mind."

"It's not necessary, I want to be with you." She said again but Thomas just raised his hand to her.

"Take a week and go through everything. I don't want you to think short term either. I want you to picture ten years from now, I want you to picture what your son will be like and how you would deal with Draco and myself if you still choose me."

Hermione was reluctant but decided to follow his advice. Thomas gave her a quick kiss, say his good-byes and left her flat – he had another slytherin to talk to before he finally went home for the night.

Oooooooooooo

It took Thomas an hour before he finally managed to track Draco down. He wanted to find out Draco's true intentions towards her and make sure he stayed away from her for the week so she could make the decision on her own.

He walked inside the bar and slid into the booth across from an extremely pissed Draco who only smiled at Thomas. He could see immediately that Draco was drunk and apparently trying to drink Hermione out of his mind.

"Helloooooooooo Thomas. Is she ignoring you too?" He asked with a slurred voice.

Thomas just shook his head, "She was, but now I am ignoring her and want you to do the same."

Draco looked at Thomas. Was the man crazy? He would do anything to have her back and this Thomas idiot was ignoring her!

"I think you need a ittle drink too, I don't think you are thinking straight." Draco replied

Thomas groaned, He needed to get a sobering up potion into Draco before they had this talk as he was sure Draco wouldn't remember a thing come morning.

"I don't need a drink, but you need to sober up before we have this conversation."

This time Draco shook his head, "I don't want to be sober… it hurts too much when I can think clearly. I've lost her and my child to you… she'll never take me back."

"That's not true." Thomas began but was cut off by Draco.

"I don't need your pity, Thomas, I messed up and lost not only the girl I loved but my best friend as well. I deserve this after what I did to her… I was the fool and she deserves better."

Thomas stood from the booth and pulled Draco with him, "Lets get you sobered up so we can talk about this in better detail."

Draco finally nodded and allowed Thomas to drag him from the bar and too his flat.

A/N: Next chapter will be Thomas and Draco's talk and also Narcissa and Lucius come back into the story.


	10. Chapter 10

After a healthy dose of sober up potion, Draco found himself sitting on the couch in Thomas's living room. A cup of tea in sat in front of him, mocking his already churning stomach.

"Oh Merlin I feel like shit." He groaned

"As you should." Thomas said with a smile, "Drinking solves nothing."

Draco rolled his eyes, " Easy for you to say, Hermione is with you – not me."

"That doesn't have a thing to do with it." Thomas said calmly, "And right now My relationship with Hermione is up in the air."

That got Draco's attention.

"What did you do?"

"It's what you did, not me." Thomas sighed, "You confused her the other night and she had been ignoring me as well."

Draco smirked

"I wouldn't smirk yet. She said she still wants me but I told her to take a week to decide."

"Why would you do that? Have you lost your mind?"

"No, I would just rather her be sure before it gets any deeper. I am staying away from her this week and I want you to do the same."

"No, this is my chance to –"

"Its not and you need to keep your distance as well. She was a wreck and it's not good for the baby. She needs time to sort it out o her own."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, suddenly feeling angry with him self.

"She is an emotional wreck right now and she doesn't need either one of us making this harder for her."

Draco nodded, normally he would use this time to go after her but not at the risk of his child.

"Why don't you just give her up?" Draco asked, "Things would be easier for her."

Thomas frowned, "Who she ends up with is her decision and my staying away would not guarantee she would go back to you. Besides, I have very strong feelings for her and I will not just give up unless she chooses you."

"But she is carrying my child or does that not matter?" Draco said a little angrily. Why wouldn't Thomas just give up?

"It matters but not as much as you might think" Thomas spat back.

Thomas stood from the couch and started pacing, "Let me tell you something Draco. I understand what you are going through, I understand how you feel when the idea of another man raising your child comes up, but I don't give a damn about your feelings – no one did when it came to mine. I refuse to give up a girl I could see spending my life with just because you want me to."

"How could you know?" Draco yelled

"Because my daughter is being raised by another man as we speak. I wasn't given the option, I didn't even mess things up."

Draco's eyes went wide, "Does Hermione know?"

"I've mentioned it." He answered, "I have always been honest with her."

Draco sat quietly for a few minutes before asking the burning question, "What happened?"

Thomas sighed and sat back down, "When I was 19, I met a girl and fell in love with her instantly. She was in Ravenclaw when we were in school so we never talked but we ended up at the same university and things blossomed from there."

Thomas paused for a minute to collect his thoughts, "Sophie Wilkins was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was smart, witty and could hold a conversation with ease. We started seeing each other after two months of friendship and were almost inseparable for almost a year."

"I was young, stupid and we were so involved with each other that we didn't take precautions and she ended up pregnant. I was thrilled and scared when she told me but I vowed to take care of her and our child to the best of my ability."

"When her parents found out, they wanted my head on a platter. Not only was I a Slytherin but I was also the guy who 'ruined' their daughters life by getting her pregnant. I was not wealthy, I was in school and didn't have a job so her parents forbid her from seeing me. I tried for months to get things in order so I could be with her and my child but nothing worked and her parents blocked me at every step."

"I got a letter a few months later with a picture of my daughter and the announcement that her parents had arranged a marriage between her and another man who was wealthy and willing to raise another mans child. I tried to stop the wedding, I tried to bring it to the Ministry but her parents had more pull then I did and the only thing I got was to see my daughter one time – she has no idea who I am even to this day."

"I have never felt the same way with another girl as I did Sophie until Hermione came into the picture and if she will have me, I will not give her up."

"So you will do the same thing to me because it was done to you?" Draco asked

"No, the situation is different. You lost Hermione because of your stupidity, I lost Sophie because I was apparently not strong enough to keep her. All that I am saying is that when the week is over, if Hermione chooses me, I will not walk away from her for you."

"And if she chooses me?" Draco asked

Thomas sighed, " Then I will walk away without a fight. I will not stand in the way if both parents want to be with each other."

"Fair enough" Draco finally replied.

000000000000000000000

Hermione was sure she would stay with Thomas. He was always the perfect gentleman and he was always attentive to her needs. He was stability, he was everything she wanted in a man… so why in the hell was she confused? Because Draco was the father of her child and the man she was still in love with.

She weighed her options, compared Draco with Thomas, and she never could make one balance out more then the other. She wanted to be sure about her decision and really didn't want to hurt either man… she was stuck between a rock and a hard place and she hated it.

She was just about to give up her mission for the day when a knock came to her door. She expected Draco or Thomas but she didn't expect who was standing there… Narcissa and Lucius.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone. I just wanted to let you know that I have not forgotten about my stories. I have gotten quite a few emails even though I have not updated in forever so I figured I would let you all know what is going on.

I am currently working with a published author on a real book that I am writing. The book is very complicated for me as a writer because it has many twist and turns and I am doing my best to make it all flow as steadily as possible for the readers. I PROMISE that as soon as I have the kinks worked out and my brain is not so fried, I will update and finish my stories.

I am sooo sorry it is taking so long, but my heart is wanting to finish this book and I really need to go with it.

On a side note, I am looking for someone who is good at art and has some free time to make a cover of sorts and a few other things for my book. I will be making a myspace for the book and want an original layout to help show it off. I will give full and complete credit to anyone who steps up. Send me a message if you are interested.

Again, I am so sorry… I will make it up to you.


End file.
